


Cruel Rememberance

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: Dreaming in the Stars [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Space Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Wedge still has nightmare about Yavin.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Series: Dreaming in the Stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Cruel Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have a lot of free time now thanks to the coronavirus, so I thought I'd write something kind of sad and cute at the same time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The scene before him is so familiar by now, but in the landscape of his nightmare it's as fresh and terrifying as it was the first time. 

Wedge is in the trench of the Death Star, zooming along behind Luke and Biggs, three TIE fighters screaming perilously close behind him. He'd just taken a direct hit - not direct enough to kill him, but now his X-wing is falling apart around him. Another hit and he'd be done for. 

The thought sinks in his belly like a lead weight and suddenly he's having trouble breathing. His forehead is beaded with sweat. His hands are damp inside his thick black gloves. His mouth opens and closes for a few seconds before he manages to get the words out. 

_"I'm hit! I can't stay with you!"_

Almost immediately he feels a spike of self-loathing. Of course he can stay, he can't run, not at a time like this, he can't be a- 

Suddenly he's overwhelmed by dread and he doesn't want to hear what Luke says in response. He knows what it is. He doesn't want to hear it. 

_"Get clear, Wedge! You can't do anymore good back there!"_

Wedge can't stop himself from replying with "sorry" and flying out of the trench. He doesn't want to go, he shouldn't go, but it's like his hands have a mind of their own, a stubborn one, because as soon as he's out of the trench there's no going back. 

He keeps his eyes peeled for any sign of danger, perhaps a TIE or two trying to swoop in from above. He seems to be in the clear for the moment, which he appreciates, because it gives him time to get himself in order and asses the damage to his X-wing. It's not good. Everything is barely holding together. 

Then it happens. 

Wedge looks up for a moment to check his surroundings when he sees it. Down below him in the trench, two consecutive eruptions of fuel which burn bright and orange, then dissipate into nothingness. 

Wedge begins to howl in deep emotional pain as he slams his fists on his control panel. Luke was dead. The farmboy he'd only met that day but had known and loved dearly for months was dead. 

And it was his fault. 

He'd pulled out of the trench. He'd left not just Luke, but Biggs as well, to die. He'd ran like the coward that he was. 

He was a coward. A coward! A filthy coward! 

His hands ached from his continued assault on the control panel, but there were even bigger wounds in his soul. 

He didn't realise the three TIE fighters from the trench were approaching him until they'd already begun to open fire. His ship shook with each blast and he shook with it. Suddenly, there was a warm presence on his shoulder...

...And then he opens his eyes to find himself back in his small, dim quarters, with Luke leaning over him, safe and sound, with one hand shaking his shoulder. 

"Wedge?" he asked, gently brushing Wedge's limp hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay?" 

Wedge responds by throwing his arms around Luke's shoulders and hugging him close. He breathes a sigh of relief when he feels Luke's arms encircle his waist, proof that they are both alive and well and away from any danger. 

"Did you have another nightmare?" Luke asks quietly. 

"Mm-hm." 

"Yavin?" 

Wedge's only response is to hug him even closer, which he reciprocates. He basks in the relief and elation that often follows after waking up from a nightmare, knowing that it wasn't real, knowing that everything's okay now. Even so, he can't stop the tears from rolling silently down his cheeks. 

"You know I don't blame you, right?" Luke says, pulling away from him. "I told you to pull out of the trench. You did nothing wrong." 

Wedge nods. He knows that's true, but he can't stop the pangs of guilt when he relives the whole thing. He still feels like a coward. 

"You're not a coward," Luke continues, as if he could read his mind. "You're a hero. My hero." 

Wedge can't help but blush at those last two words. Luke smiles when he sees it. 

"Are you feeling better now?" 

Wedge takes a deep breath and realises that he does, in fact, feel a whole lot better than before. "Much better. Thank you, Luke." 

"Shall we go back to sleep now?" 

"Yes." 

Luke lies down and Wedge curls up in the crook of his arm. He leans against him and kisses the warm skin of the side of his chest. "Goodnight Luke. I love you." 

Luke shifts just enough to kiss Wedge on his forehead, then lies back down again. "Goodnight Wedge. I love you too." 

They settle back down together, and the room was silent and peaceful for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at starlight-tequila if you guys want to see what kind of random crap I post lol.


End file.
